1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of oil and gas well tubing. In particular, the invention relates to side pocket mandrels for use in well tubing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When side pocket mandrels are used in a string of well tubing, a tool discriminator must be used to guide valves into the valve receptacle in the side pocket, and to keep well tools from catching on the valve receptacle or on the installed valve tool post. These discriminators may be formed as a part of the mandrel body or internally mounted.
Forged tool discriminators have tended to be expensive and difficult to manufacture. The internally mounted discriminators have the disadvantage that sometimes a space exists between the discriminator and the interior wall of the mandrel. This space may cause well tools to catch on the discriminator itself, thus defeating the purpose of the discriminator.